Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimode interferometer and a Mach-Zehnder modulation device. This application claims the benefit of priorities from Japanese Patent Application No. 2018-082503 filed on Apr. 23, 2018, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2017-125538 filed on Jun. 27, 2017, which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Related Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-233294, which is referred to as Patent Document 1, discloses an optical coupler. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-323136 (Japanese Patent No. 4499611, which is referred as Patent Document 2) discloses a multimode interference type optical waveguide.